


The Boss

by Scytherella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytherella/pseuds/Scytherella
Summary: I hate my boss





	

He grabbed me by the front of my dress and threw me to the floor. I lay there in an undignified manner, too surprised to move. He stood there looking down at me, a scowl marring his face. Then, he took off his belt, unzipped his trousers and unbuttoned his pants. He took out his long thick cock and pumped his hand backwards and forwards a few times, growing instantly hard. He leant forward, yanked me by my hair and growled in my ear, ''Suck it, you little whore.'' I didn't want to... but I had to.

Tentatively, I took his penis in my fist and rubbed it up and down the length of his shaft. I bit my lip and slowly inserted it into my mouth. I sucked slowly and used one hand to help me, the other i used to pull down his pants and softly cup his balls. It was just about becoming bearable when he wound his hand into my hair and forced my head backwards and forwards at a pace I couldn't have imagined. His strong taste filled my entire mouth and   
I gagged, unable to cope. My eyes watered and I could hardly breathe. He looked up at the ceiling, his mouth becoming slack and his eyes slightly glazed over. Against my will, I found myself getting wet, excited at the reaction I was causing in him, this cold, impassive man.

Without warning, he stood still and then joined me where I was knelt on the rough carpet that was scratching at my knees. He pushed me backwards and lay on top of me. He pushed one large, smooth hand up my dress and into my knickers. I squirmed and tried to wriggle away as he rubbed his fingers against me, repulsed by his touch. He stopped me struggling with his other hand and then despite myself, I found myself breathing heavily and gasping as he slid a finger into me up to the knuckle and started to swirl it, hitting my g spot. 

''You like that don't you, you dirty bitch,'' he hissed, ''You like me fingering your tight little cunt''

He pulled my dress up to my neck and unhooked my bra. He took his wet fingers and told me to lick them. I did. He then traced them lightly over my nipples, while his stiff erection glided against my thighs. He took hold of both my nipples and tweaked and twisted them. Hard. I gave a little gasp of pain. Then, without warning, he slid his cock into my pussy. My whole body flinched. He was too big, each thrust hurt my entire body. He alternated between fast and slow strokes. Pre-cum dribble down my leg. I found myself soaking wet and loving, loving the pain. I needed him in me, he could never stop, I moaned helplessly, I had no control over what he did to my body. I was dripping in sweat, my hair plastered to my face and my eyes rolled back in the mixture of pleasure and pain, unable to focus on him. He grabbed and sucked then bit my nipples. My moans grew louder, verging on screams. His cock filled every inch of me  
and moved my entire body.

''Say my name or I'll stop''

I did. I did. Over and over again.

''You're a my little whore. What are you?''

''Your whore! I'm your little whore!'' I breathed. I could hardly speak, tension building in my body. He slapped my  
face and pumped his cock even faster and deeper into me. Then I exploded, convulsing in a fit of spasms, shaking and   
squirting. Exhausted and ridden with pleasure I lay still. But he wasn't finished. He continued to force himself  
inside me, despite my weak pleas. He laughed and kept going. Then he pulled out and again forced his dick inside  
my mouth.

''Swallow, bitch''

Great big gushing loads of sperm jerked out of his cock and into my mouth. When it was filled and bits of cum   
dribbled out of my mouth I swallowed, desperately trying not to suffocate. He was still coming though- between my   
breasts, on my stomach and then in my vagina. He relaxed. He massaged his semen into my body and  
pulled my knickers up.

''Now you can carry on working with my cum inside and on you. Maybe everyone will realise what a naughty girl  
you are.'' he whispered softly. I looked up at him panicked. I couldn't walk round work all day in this state.   
My dress was cum-splattered and my breasts were shiny and wet. My knickers were soaking and I felt wetness  
travelling down my legs.

He dragged me to my feet, pulled my dress back down over my hips and shoved me out of his office door, laughing.


End file.
